This Is Me Your Talking To
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: JoMo/Miz songfic. the song is This is me your talking to by trisha yearwood.  BOY/BOY please enjoy and reveiw.


_**~This is a JoMo/Miz with JoMo/Punk and Randy/Miz. it's a song fic as usual and the song is "This si me your talking to" by Trisha year wood. BOY/BOY! Please enjoy and review!~**_

_**Song-This Is Me Your Talking To by Trisha Yearwood**_

_**Pairing-JoMo/Miz**_

_**Warning-BOY/BOY**_

**This Was Bound To Happen**

**It was Just A Matter Of Time**

**This Town Is Just Too Small For**

**Us To Really Say Goodbye**

**You're Smiling That Smile That**

**You Get When Your Nervous**

**Like You Don't Quite Know What To Do**

**But This Is Me Your Talking To**

**This Is Me Your Talking To**

"_This was bound to happen"_. Mike Mizanin thought to his self as he stood face to face with his ex-lover John Morrison. The business they were in made it impossible for them to say goodbye and never have to see each other again. Mike stared into John's face, noting that he was smiling that smile he always did when he was nervous and unsure of what to do or say.

Mike didn't know what to think about being face with that smile. This was him, not some stranger and as far as he was concerned John didn't need to be nervous around him. After all they have been through John should know what to do but…that was when they were together. Now they were apart so Mike can see why John may be acting like this…it can only be expected.

**I've Heard You Met Somebody**

**It Didn't Take You Very Long**

**And I'll Admit It Ain't Easy**

**Knowing You've Moved On**

**But I Can See How You Could Make Any Women**

**Fall Deep In Love With You**

**This Is Me Your Talking To**

Mike sighed, he had heard from Cody that John was now dating CM Punk. It hurt Mike to know that John had already moved on and Mike didn't mind admitting it. Mike still hasn't been able to forget about John and move on so it breaks Mike's heart to know that John can just push him and what they had aside like he did.

CM Punk was one of Mike's best friends and he felt hurt and betrayed that Phil would do this to him, he and Phil had an argument about it and they were both in tears by the time Mike ran out of the room with a red face and tears blurring his vision. Mike is still mad at Phil but he knows that John could make any man fall for him so its understandable. Mike got brought out of his thought by CM Punk walking up behind John.

**Me, The One Who Really Knows You**

**Me, The One Whose Heart You've Broken**

**Me, The One Who's Still Hopping**

**You Might Be Missing Me**

Mike could feel the tears that were already forming. John was running his hand through his hair and Phil just stared at him. Phil looked like he wanted to say something and John did two but Mike was not going to listen to them. Mike knows John better than anyone, he knows that John was going to try and reason with him about Phil but Mike wouldn't hear it.

Mike suddenly turned on his heels and started running down the hall, away from John and Phil.

He could hear Phil saying "Mike please wait!" but he would not turn back.

The tears were now coursing down Mike's face. In the back of his mind he hopped that maybe John might be missing him. After all they were together for two years and a half in whish Mike finally let his walls down only to have his heart broken. Mike's foot connected with a mop that was left on the floor and he fell face first into the ground.

He sat their sobbing and trembling for a good 5 minutes before he was found.

"Oh my god, Mike!" Cody Rhodes gasped out and put one hand around Mike's back and the other under his legs, lifting him off the ground bridal style.

Cody took Mike to his room to say the night with him, not knowing that John had seen Cody pick Mike up and take him to his hotel room. An hour after Cody and Mike got home a loud banging started on his door, Cody opened it only to find John Morrison with his first raised ready to knock again. John put his hand down.

"Where's Mike?" John demanded.

Cody started at him for a long while. "I don't want you hurting him anymore Morrison. You need to go back to Phil and leave Mike and me alone."

John narrowed his eyes. "So does that mean you two are seeing each other?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "Its none of your business but if you have to know we are not…we are just good friends. Now I think you need to leave."

As Cody tried to shut the door John grabbed his hand. "Please Cody….." Morrison pleaded and Cody finally allowed him to come in.

**We Don't Have To Do This**

**We Don't Have To Act Like Friends**

**As Much As I Would Love To**

**I Really Just Don't Think I Can**

**You Don't Have To Tell Me That You Really Love Me**

**After All We Have Been Through**

'**Cause This Is Me Your Talking To**

Mike was laid out on the bed just staring at the ceiling. John walked over and sat on side of the bed. "Mike…can we please just be friends." John asked quietly.

Mike took a moment to reply. "No... we don't need to pretend to be friends because I love you and I miss you too much. You are with Phil now….you pushed me aside and as much as I would love to be around you again…I just don't think I can." Mike concluded.

John reached out to touch him but Mike moved away. "Johnny… you don't have to say you love me after almost three years, remember its me you're talking to right now. I know you so you don't have to tell me anything." Morrison sighed and got up getting ready to leave. He took one last look at Mike and walked out the door.

**Me, The One Who Really Knows You**

**Me, The One Whose Heart You've Broken**

**Me, The One Who's Still Hopping**

**You Might Be Missing Me**

Cody went back over to the bed and put Mike's head in his lap. "Mikey? Are you okay?"

Mike shook his head no, Cody sighed and started running his fingers through Mike's hair trying to comfort him in some way. Years came and went, John and Phil got married, Mike never did get over John. Mike did truly love him even though he was trying to move on. Mike was still distant with CM Punk and that hurt Phil because Mike was one of his best friends and he felt just wretched for hurting Mike like he did. Mike got with Randy Orton, Cody's old boyfriend but Cody didn't mind, he would let Mike do what he wanted if it would help ease Mike's pain.

**Oh, And You Don't Have To Say That You Do**

**This Is Me You're Talking To**

**This Is Me You're Talking To**


End file.
